Snow
by DarkDragon913
Summary: Hiei gets caught under a snowfall as all the meories of his past wrongs comes flooding back to him. HxM, sorta AU-ish...i think? R&R plz! EDITED & COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay. So it was snowing today! And it was like BAM! IDEA! So I just kind of started writing this, and I had no idea where it was going to go…I had planned on it being a cute fluffy one-shot, but now it's a two-shot with 2 endings to it. One is a happy ending and one is a sad-ending :C. So yeah, ENJOY!

EDIT! Okay so I went back and found MILLIONS of errors and re-edited it, so now, hopefully it's better, but I will probably be looking it over a couple more times.

Pairing: HieiXMukuro (again)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or any of the characters affiliated with YYH! Don't sue me!

--

As every snowflake hit my bare skin, I was reminded of a new memory. I was covered up, head to toe, with my usual black cloak and white scarf, but of course, my face was bare, so it was left open to the gentle caress of each dainty one.

I scowled as I was yet reminded of another unpleasant memory from my past. This was why I hated snow and winter so much. Not because it was like the Koorime Island which I hated so much and had one day vowed to destroy. If anything, it could possibly be a reason why I hated the place so much. The snow was possibly one of my most hated things.

I liked to look ahead in life. I did not dwell on the past and it was nothing more than something to learn from and forget about, if there was anything to be learned from it even. It was all sorted out and stored away in the back of my mind, so I never had to relive the same pain again. Unless, of course it snowed…

It did not usually snow here in this part of the country, and never had it before. It was probably the first time ever in the history of this place! But, of course, it was my curse that it would happen while I was still on probation here.

A snowflake hit my face again, and I winced as I remembered the first time I had killed a man…

_I was barely two feet tall, and one of the robbers I had been living with decided to try and steal the jewel from me one night. This had happened before, but I usually just ran away and hid somewhere. But I was asleep, and the man cowered over my bed. He was about to grab it, when I sensed him leaning down, and immediately jumped up and tried to get away._

_He grabbed my leg and pulled me back, and punched me in the eye. I winced and tried opening my eyes, only to realize one wouldn't open completely. His right arm was rearing back for another punch, so kicked him in the stomach, and took advantage of his surprise and ran out into the main part of the camp._

_I started looking for somewhere to hide, and had made it 50 feet away, when I felt someone grabbing me and throwing me back. I flew up in the air quite a ways, before plummeting back to earth. I landed on my legs, and felt something snap, as well as receiving a minor concussion to my head. I was starting to see black spots when the robber took my necklace around my neck and stuffed it in his pocket._

_Something in me snapped, and with the fact that that was the only thing in my short life that was precious to me, the only thing in my pathetic existence that could be considered valuable, the only thing left from my mother, I was able to stand up, and walk to him. I walked over with lightening speed grabbed the sword from his belt, and slashed open his stomach. I then proceeded to strangle him with his intestines, but before he died, I stopped, and then did even worse imagined things that probably no one had ever done or ever will do again._

_The entire time, my child mind had been envisioning my mother, and hoping beyond hope that maybe one day I could be with her again. I was already 3, and I still held onto those childlike dreams…_

_And thus began my lust for blood…_

I shook my head to rid myself of the memory and continued walking.

As I wandered around in the forest (thankfully it was only a light fall) I began to wonder why I was still out wandering around in the snow, opening myself to each of my memories that were slowly and painfully driving me insane. I could easily find shelter, like a cave, or burrow, or anywhere besides this. I didn't know why I was subjecting myself to these memories. I could only figure out for sure that I was hoping something good might happen, before I relived another memory I was not able to block out…

"_Mr. Hiei? Can I ask you a favor?" Yukina had politely inquired. She had asked me to talk to her for a moment outside. I knew this would probably be about her brother, and I went through my story I had previously prepared._

_I nodded._

"_Please tell me news about my brother. And this time don't tell me lies just to make me feel better and give me hope about his existence. I know you know where he is and what has become of him, so please don't hold back because you're afraid I can't handle it. I would like the truth." Yukina said, while still managing to be quiet, but forceful at the same time. _

_I could not use some story that I already had. I had two options to take, and unfortunately, I chose the coward's way out._

"_He is dead. He died not long after he was thrown from the island," I stated monotonously._

_She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She tried to be strong and brave like she said she would, but she could not stop a couple from brimming over. She nodded and thanked me. We just stood there for the longest time looking at each other, waiting for the other to do something. She finally just broke down into tears on the ground, and hugging herself tightly, calling out softly for her brother. She was not loud, just a silent whimpering, with soft "Oni-san, oh oni-san…"'s being muttered._

_And to my everlasting shame, instead of taking her in my arms and comforting her, or saying some encouraging words, I turned around and walked away without a backward glance. The only thoughts running through my mind, 'I am a coward…I don't deserve to even live…'…_

The memories were really taking their toll on me. But I could not force myself to take cover. I felt as if I deserved this. For all the wrongs I had committed, for being the forbidden child, for everything. It was my way to try and attempt to atone for it, by slowly driving myself mad with grief and regret.

Speaking of regret, here came another memory that would not be forced away…

_I brushed the hair from her face, as I studied her. I did not love her, I did not even really like her. But she had been so mad at Yusuke, because they had gotten into another fight. And she had told me that she had been attracted to me for a long time. And I could not deny in that moment she had looked incredibly sexy._

_She told me she was sick of Yusuke, and all the crap he put her through. He didn't know how to treat a woman right, and she thought I did. She told me of how she always watched me, and longed for me to touch her, and hold her. She wanted me, no she needed me, how was I not supposed to get turned on by that?_

_So we had had sex. But that was it. There was nothing else to it. We just used each other to let out unexpressed and pent up emotion. It was nothing. But that was of course not something that could easily be explained to Yusuke when he walked through the door._

_Of course I had sensed him, but something in me didn't want to keep this hidden, didn't want him to be in the dark. Whether it was to show him up, or because I really felt guilty, I'm not sure. But either way, he hated me for it._

I tossed that memory aside, already having tortured myself enough over it, and not up for another round of it today.

I had screwed up a lot in life, and had been reliving the worst of it today. I still had not stumbled across some of the worse ones, but knew they were yet to come. I would just have to wait. And here came another one…

"_Hiei! You can save her!" they were all shouting at me. But earlier that day, the baka onna had pissed me off for no particular reason, so I decided to just go back to fighting more demons. The chamber she was in was slowly filling up with more poisonous gas, and if she didn't get out of there soon, she would for sure die._

_But at that moment, I really didn't care. I saw her eyes fill up with tears as she realized I wasn't going to save her. And slowly she lost all hope of getting out alive. The others had tried to fight their way through hundreds of demons to get to her. But there were too many. They tried their hardest, but since I refused to save her, none of the others were fast enough._

_After a while, they broke open the chamber and Kurama held her in his arms._

"_Hey Kurama," she spoke softly and sweetly._

"_Botan, I'm so sorry I was too slow. If only I had been faster…" but Botan held up a finger to his mouth and effectively shut him up._

"_Shh, shh, it's ok. It's not your fault." She murmured soothingly._

"_You know I love you, right?" Botan said, quietly, as she continued fading faster and faster._

"_And I love you. Always and forever," he murmured back. She smiled at him one last time, and sighed out one last time, and closed her eyes, dead._

_Everyone was in tears, except for me of course. And I tried to ignore the sudden twinge of guilt I felt in the back of my mind._

_Kurama stood up, with her body in his arms, and turned around to face me, as did the rest of the team. Their glares said what they did not, 'This is all your fault.' And there was no denying it was._

_She had been reincarnated several days later into a small baby girl that had a nice family. Koenma said she was destined to die at sixteen, and when she did, he would restore all of her memories to her. And in a sick, twisted way, it was a little bit of hope to Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara. I had lost all hope._

That had been another one of my hardest memories, having to live with the burden of the death for one that you cherished secretly.

My memories started coming back more and more frequently to me and it was getting harder to keep moving and keep walking. When I had had a second to catch my breath another memory hit me, and I was sent down a spiraling tube again.

"_Hiei, I'm sorry to say this, but I am officially removing you from Team Rekai Tentei," Koenma had stated calmly._

"_What! Why?" I asked sincerely startled._

"_Well Hiei, normally I would feed you some crap story about how you just don't fit in with the team, but honestly, you don't even deserve a lie. Everyone has asked that you be removed and dealt with some different way. Nobody wants you on this team. No-Bod-Y," Koenma said forcefully. Hiei just nodded and listened to his new sentence. Just probation from using any spirit energy/demon energy, and staying in 50 mile radius. Just a strict playground for him. But that was of course Hiei's worst nightmare._

That had been 20 years ago. And I still 180 years left to go on probation. But I didn't complain. I deserved this. All of it.

I hit the edge of the woods suddenly, and taken by surprise looked up across to see a pretty deserted part of town. But in a diner across the street, was a group of normal looking people. There were a couple of young ones who looked to be about mid-20's – A blue-haired girl who had a huge smile plastered on her face. A red-haired man who seemed utterly content just to have the girl by his side. A girl with turquoise colored hair, who seemed like a pure, sweet innocent child, but was being hit on by an older goofy looking male with orange hair and 5 times her size. There was also a raven-haired boy who looked like a cocky jerk, but was snuggled up next to a 30-year old woman, who couldn't be happier.

I, of course, recognized them immediately and turned around and disappeared.

The storm was getting worse. It was quickly becoming a blizzard, and I was being rained with memories, both good and bad…

I was trading punches with a good friend

I was insulting an idiotic buffoon

I was offering mercy to an opponent and jumped back into a ring

I was about to give the final punch when my arm was grabbed and hugged to stop me

I was hit from behind with what felt like a bullet that was shot at complete chance

Voices started coming to me

"You bastard how could you?"

"Hold still, and it will hurt less…"

"really thanks, Hiei. I was needing that kick in the ass."

"If you don't come, he could be killed!"

"Hiei, you are by far the most likeable…"

"Hiei…"

"Hiei?"

"Hiei!"

Memories flooded through me as the blizzard became worse and worse and I lost track of where I was and what I was doing. All I could think about was the memories. How horrible they were. And how it was slowly becoming to much. And I was slowly breaking.

And then, a miracle happened. The memories stopped. I opened my eyes to look around and found myself in a cave. And no snow was reaching inside of it. I was glad that my body had managed to somehow find this place. Or else I would still be going insane. But even though I was out of the blizzard, I still felt the empty pang of loss and regret.

Regret. The regret was slowly eating at me. And not just because I was stuck here. Not because I was bored. Not because I hated snow. But because I missed my friends. That's what they had become to me. My closest and only friends. And I had foolishly thrown it all away. And I was sorry. I was sorry for everything I had ever done. I would give anything to have the ability to go back and do it again. But as I had learned the hard way in life, you don't always get what you want and you have to live with what you do.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to no one.

I missed everyone. Each person, I could go through the list and say why exactly I loved them as an individual, but it didn't really matter. I had screwed up, and now I was paying for it. And if I did make it through the 200 years, it would be too late to apologize to half of them, and the other half would try to kill me as soon as laying eyes on me.

I watched as a snowflake slowly floated its way towards me and decided to land softly on my cheek. I sighed and realized I had considered myself way to lucky to have gotten away without remembering it. And the worst memory of my life slowly started up as I closed my eyes to watch it for probably the hundredth time, preparing myself for the pain…

"_Ah Hiei. I thought you would return soon," Mukuro stated calmly while relaxing in a chair in her personal office. I only offered a grunt in return. I had come back to train with Mukuro and try and forget for just a little while what I had done to the entire team. It had been one week since Botan's death and I was going to try and blow off some steam before heading back._

_Mukuro studied me for a while before sighing and walking up to me. She looked into my eyes and questioned, "Hiei? May I ask you something?"_

_I grunted in assent._

_She nodded, and asked, "Did you really do all the things I've heard that you've done to your team?"_

_I looked up in shock at first that she had heard about that, but quickly covered the shock, and nodded my head again. She then looked away, and started pacing around the room. Every once in a while, she would look at me as if she was about to say something but would stop and continue pacing._

_After a while, this started to annoy me, so I looked up and growled in irritation, "You're giving me motion sickness. Stop running and say whatever it is you want to say."_

_She looked at me, almost disappointed, and decided to say, "I really thought you had changed. I knew you were cold-hearted before. But I thought you had grown up and allowed people in your heart. But I guess I thought wrong."_

_I growled in anger, "If anyone's the child here, it's you for clinging to such notions. Caring is a weakness and is therefore only for the weak. I refuse to…" But she cut me off with her humorless chuckle._

"_Save it Hiei. You sound like a broken record. I know all about 'how awful caring is', in your opinion. I just can't believe after all of this time, you just can't realize how many people care, well car__**ed**__ for you. You threw it all away Hiei, because of your stupid pride," She said calmly, but with a hint of malice underlying every word._

_I just glared at her menacingly, not able to come up with a good comeback. As always, it didn't work on her…_

"_Hiei, get out of here. I don't think I can take it anymore. I'm through putting up with your shit. I was able to understand at first, but I don't want to deal with your pride and stubbornness anymore. It's been ten years since we met, and we're still dealing with the same crap you put me through. Maybe one day you'll realize how much you threw away, but I'm no longer willing to stick with you until that day."_

_I was in total shock. Mukuro was throwing me out? This couldn't be happening…but it was. I had finally got what was coming to me._

_There were a million things I should've done. I should've told her how much she truly meant to me. I should've begged for her forgiveness. I should've told her I regretted everything. I should've stayed. I should've told her goodbye…_

_But I didn't._

And after all this time, I still miss her. I wish I could tell her that she was right. How much I regret everything, and if I could go back and do it over, I would have told her everyday, just how much I loved her. But it was too late for things I would've and should've done. It was all over.

I slowly gave into sleep. It washed over me, and I was blessed with a dreamless sleep. My last conscious thought was just how sorry I was for everything.

--

A/N- There are two endings coming at you very soon! So don't give up on this story yet!

-DD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-This is the sad ending for "Snow" and I'm very seriously considering also writing a happy ending if I get any inspiration for it. Thank you for the nice reviews I got! As soon as I read them I decided to go straight to work on this! So without further ado, THE SAD ENDING!!

EDIT! I also edited this chapter, YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't Sue!!

--

I awoke to the feeling of someone roughly prodding my leg. I opened my eyes slowly, and glanced around, looking for the disturbance. It just so happened that it was death herself, in her traditional pink kimono and tied back blue hair, glaring at me fiercely.

She looked about ready to kill me, and I habitually jumped into the defensive position, but as I reached for my sword, I noticed it wasn't there, and as I tried to activate my Jagan eye, it was also missing. I slowly started to fear, for things were definitely not right, and settled for staring at Botan accusingly. She just glared right back.

After an intense staring match, she finally relented, and spat out with venom, "You've died. Get on and I'll take you to Spirit World."

At this my eyes widened. I had died. While I was sleeping? I guess I was lucky really that I didn't have to die some painful death. From the looks of the ferry girl, she was also expecting (and hoping) for a more painful death.

I slowly and awkwardly sat in the end of the oar and, trying to get as far away as possible, grabbed on tight. She took off, and flew at what felt like full blast. I watched the scenery pass by me below. The same thought kept running through my head over and over _I'm dead. I'm finally dead._

I could now be released from this life and maybe get some closure for everything. I slowly started to formulate a plan of how I could maybe start to make things right for everyone, so that they could forget about me, and not remember me with hatred.

We arrived shortly and Botan quickly showed me to Koenma, and practically ran out after she was excused, obviously eager to get away from me.

"Well, Hiei, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You have done some pretty horrible things, and despite the fact you served us, you will still get a harsh punishment.," Koenma stated severely.

I just nodded, and answered, "Give me the worst punishment you have to offer. I will take it. I deserve that and much worse."

Koenma didn't even bother to argue. He still hated me also. He was about to open the door and send me to the lowest and deepest pits of Hell when I started to speak again.

"There is one thing I want you to do. A dying man's request. I need you to deliver a message to certain people whenever you feel the time is right. Whether it be tomorrow, or 100 years from now."

Koenma nodded, and said, "Very well."

I then told Koenma everything I wanted to be said, and it was written down and addressed to each person and I entrusted them to Koenma. When he was finished, Koenma sent him through the door's and let out a heavy sigh.

Botan, seeing that the coast was clear, headed back in for her next assignment. She was about to speak, when she saw Koenma, in his teenage form, sitting at his desk, and silently crying, mourning the loss of Hiei.

--

Keiko

Yusuke had finally decided to break up with Keiko. He loved her, but could never love her as anything more than a sister. It was just the way he was. And Keiko was sadly still head over heels in love with the boy she had fallen for as a small child.

She sat in her room, crying hard for the boy she had lost.

_Was this how it was always going to be? Always left behind by the ones you thought actually cared for you?_

She was alone again. Left cold and freezing, and wishing someone would come and make it alright. Someone to come and tell her it was okay, and that it would be better in the morning. Someone to tell her that they loved her…

Koenma appeared in her room, deciding now was the correct time to give Keiko her letter. He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and handed her the letter with a warm smile. She took the letter, and looked at the blank envelope. She felt his hand leaving her shoulder, and when she turned back to look at him, he was gone.

She looked back down, and opened the letter.

_To Keiko:_

_Keiko, I am sorry I hurt you so badly. I know it started off as only two lonely people seeking each other out, but whatever the reasons were does not make what I did to you okay. You deserved so much better._

_I should have stayed by your side. I should have followed through. Hell, I should have at least said goodbye. But, regrettably, I did not. My only hope now is that you can realize that in the last 5 years of my life, I changed, and wish I could have done so much more for you. You are beautiful, and it has been one of my greatest privileges to know you. It has been one of my greatest joys to kiss you. And it has been one of my greatest regrets to leave you. You are never alone, and I will never forget you. Remember that, if you forget all else._

_Sayonara Keiko Yukimura. I hope one day, you will decide to forgive me, even though I do not deserve it._

_-Hiei_

And that night, Keiko found peace. Within herself and her surroundings.

And the next day, she was able to face the day, and not miss Yusuke, and not shed a single tear, for she knew she was loved.

--

Kuwabara

He sat in the hospital, alone and sad. He had lived a full life, and had experienced one of the greatest loves he had ever known. He had been surrounded by friends, and had had two beautiful children. By human standards, he had lived the perfect life, and all that was left for him to do was die, and go to heaven to spend forever happily.

But he still felt incomplete. He still felt regret, and he didn't know what it was.

Koenma chose that moment to make his entrance. He looked at Kuwabara, and smiled his warm smile. Kuwabara glared suspiciously, but Koenma just chuckled and shook his head. He handed Kuwabara a plain envelope with no address on it.

He took it and studied it carefully, and when he looked back up to ask Koenma what it was and who it was from, was surprised to see an empty room. He just shrugged his shoulders and tore into the blank envelope.

_To Kuwabara:_

_I am sorry for every insult I have ever thrown at you. You are not weak. You are not an idiot. You are not ugly, or an oaf, or a buffoon. The only reason I ever called you any of those things was because, deep down, I was jealous. You had Yukina's love. Something I never thought I could possibly have. And I resented you for something I could not have. In reality, you are far braver and more honorable than I. And you will probably give Yukina a life far better and happier than I could ever hope to offer. So I let my jealousy blind me, and pretended I hated you. But the truth is, I respect you. I probably respect you more than anyone else for providing a life for Yukina that I was not able to offer. So again I think you._

_Please forgive me of every wrong I have ever done to you. I may not deserve your forgiveness, and I understand if you do not give it to me, but I just want you to know how truly sorry I am. For everything._

_-Hiei_

Kuwabara smiled. A real genuine smile. _This was exactly what I was looking for_, he thought. And contently, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, with the letter folded up safely in his hands.

--

Yukina

Kuwabara had passed on contently in his sleep, and she was currently at his funeral. She was sad, and didn't understand why life was so unfair. Why he could die peacefully, but she was cursed to wander forever young, and live until killed. She wanted to die with him. She wanted to grow old with him, and then die and lay in the ground with him. Why couldn't she be granted that?

She kneeled at Kazuma's headstone, and softly cried tear gems. Why was life so unfair?

Koenma walked up beside her silently, and knelt down beside her, pulling her into a gentle hug. She continued to cry into his chest, wishing that he could somehow make the pain go away.

He slowly pulled out a letter and handed it to her. She looked at it curiously, with tears still streaming down her face. She let go of him and held it with both hands. She looked up at him to question him about it, but found him gone. She looked back down at the envelope, and opened it carefully.

_To Yukina:_

_I am your brother. I am sorry I was too much of a coward to say it while I was alive, but I was so scared of your rejection. You were pure and innocent, and I did not want to taint it at all. You needed someone who was perfect and wonderful. Like you had always wanted. I am sorry I was so much of an idiot, and that I left you in pain. But I know Kuwabara will treat you well. He is a good man, even though I would never say it._

_I also know that Kuwabara will die one day, and you will once again be left alone. But please, sister, do not fear. You are never alone. You will always have friends, and I will always be with you. You are strong and brave, and can survive anything with you iron willpower. I love you. I love your beauty. I love your grace. I love your smile. I love your gentleness. I love your kindness. I love everything about you. And I shall miss you so much. You deserved so much better than me. But somehow, you were cursed with me. And I can only thank the Gods above that I was somehow blessed to have a sister as amazing as you. Once again, I am sorry for everything I put you through._

_Maybe, one day, you can forgive me, but I understand if you cannot. I cannot forgive myself even. But please know that I love you._

_-Hiei_

Yukina slowly stopped crying and picked herself off of the ground. She started walking, and didn't know when she was going to stop. All she knew was that she could now continue living. What the future might hold, she had no idea.

--

Yusuke

Yusuke was currently fighting off 100 A-class demons. He was in intense training and trying to forget everything back in Ningenkai. Keiko and Kuwabara had died, and Yukina had disappeared, and he just needed an escape. It was too much reality for him.

He slowly finished off the last 5, and turned back to the monks, waiting for the next session. They looked at each other, their eyes wide and amazed. Yusuke growled, and deciding they had nothing better to offer, took off in a random direction to train by himself.

He was pissed. More than that, he was flat out enraged. This was all so unfair. Why did things have to end like this? Life. You were given just enough time to figure out what you want, and then it was over. And he was forced to watch all of his friends slowly get snuffed out one by one.

And he couldn't help but blame himself. If only he had tried harder. If only he was a better person. If only he was stronger. So he trained. And he pushed himself.

But you can only bend so far until you break. And that was where he was right now. Repeatedly punching trees until the came falling down and then moving onto another, tears slowly streaming out of his eyes. He slowly began to tear all flesh off until you could see bone, and his knuckles were breaking one by one. But he didn't care. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop.

Koenma chose this moment to intervene. He stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Yusuke's arm. Yusuke stopped and looked, with a wild and ferocious look in his eye. Koenma just stared back and held up the letter to Yusuke. He looked at it before snatching it and glaring at it. He turned his glare back up to Koenma, but was surprised to find him gone. He growled and tore open the envelope to read what it said.

_To Yusuke:_

_I am sorry for how much I have wronged you in the past. I cheated on you with your girlfriend and I let your friend die. I am probably the worst "friend" in the history of everything. I do not even deserve the title of being called your friend, but when I think of you, I can think of no other title to call you. You taught me so much about honesty and trust and goodness and sacrifice, and for that, I am eternally grateful. You always take the blame on your shoulders, and you walk around with weight of the world on your back._

_But if anything is anyone's fault, it is entirely mine. So please shift the blame to wear it properly belongs, to me. I hope one day you will free yourself of everything and allow yourself to be the carefree boy you once were. That is how you were meant to be. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, and I don't expect you too. But please, don't live the rest of your long life blaming the wrong person._

_-Hiei_

Yusuke looked up. He slowly stood up straighter, and was able to pop his neck and shoulders, and loosen up. He started to jog back to the main compound and enjoyed the wind hitting his face and the fragrant smell wafting into his nostrils. He looked up at the sum coming out from behind the clouds, and for the first time in a long time, allowed himself to smile.

--

Kurama

Kurama had just died as a human and had let his youko form take over. He was in the Makai, already back to his old tricks of thievery and mischief. He had left Botan behind, deciding that Botan could not have anything to do with such a sinful person. So he immersed himself back into his old life and blocked out everything else. He was walking one night under a moonless sky just relaxing when he saw Koenma appear out of nowhere and hold up a letter to him.

Youko gazed at him calmly and assessed the situation and cautiously took the envelope. He glanced down to look at it and looked back up to find Koenma gone.

He opened to letter.

_To Kurama:_

_Out of everyone I have wronged, you are the most regrettable one. You were my best friend. You had stood by me during the hardest of times and always managed to help me out. And I repaid you by letting you mate die. I wish I could somehow make you believe how truly sorry I am. But there are no words to describe it. I loved her to, but not in the same way, but I was too much of an idiot to realize it. I don't think there is anything I can say that can remotely even express how sorry I am._

_Please don't let go of anyone and regret it the way I have. I have lost everyone who was ever important to me to my stupid mistakes, and I regret it everyday. So please, don't make the same mistake I did. I hope you can one day forgive me, even though I don't deserve it._

_-Hiei_

Youko looked up, and continued walking. This time he had a new destination in mind. Spirit World. And in there, a certain ferry girl he had unfinished business with.

--

Botan

Botan was storming around Spirit World. Every once in awhile, something would pop into her life that would remind her of…_him_, and she would get so pissed off and be in a bad mood the rest of the day.

She stormed into Koenma's office, mumbling something about picking up her assignments for the day. He glanced up at her, and held a letter out in her direction. She glanced at it curiously, then took it and tore into it.

_To Botan:_

_I am sorry for everything I did. You had to die another horrible and painful death, and it was all because of me. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to let you know I was sorry. What I did to you was so wrong and I wish I could do it over again. But I can't. I never hated you. I always respected you, and thought of you as an amazing young woman. I hope you live a complete and happy life, even after the displeasure of knowing me._

_-Hiei_

"Koenma sir. What happened to Hiei?" Botan questioned after several minutes of silence.

"He was sentenced to the lowest and deepest pits of Hell like he requested. But as your contract states, you will retire in 700 years, and by that time, Kurama, Yukina, and Yusuke will be dead as well. So you will all be moved to your own little slice of paradise," Koenma answered.

Botan nodded, and smiled, knowing that she would get to see Hiei once more.

--

Mukuro

It had been nearly 800 years since she had last seen Hiei. And she was now an old woman, slowly breathing her last breaths. She had become the strongest demon of her time, and had claimed vest amounts of territory, and it was time for her to pass on.

She saw Koenma, the Prince of Death, appear in front of her, and hand her a letter. He smiled at her, and turned around and walked out of the room. She looked down, and gently opened the letter in her rough and calloused hands.

_To Mukuro:_

_I'm sorry for everything. I love you. I always have and I always will._

_-Hiei_

Mukuro smiled, reading the millions of words Hiei meant by those 14 words he had wrote. She breathed out and leaned back comfortably in her seat. At peace for the first time in 800 years.

--

A/N – Okay, so this didn't really go how I planned but whatever. I like it anyway. So I'm thinking that the next chapter will instead be Hiei seeing them all in paradise! YAY! So stay tuned!

-DD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Alright, so this is the last chapter of Snow!! Thanks for the nice comments! (Especially Just2DreamOfYou! She's left me 3, lol) So, I have no idea how this is going to end, so it'll be a surprise for me to! Yay! Hope it's a happy one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…yep.

OH AND READ THIS!:!:!:!:

I'm no longer doing it in first person!! It's easier in this way!! And it's crucial to know what Koenma is thinking…well not crucial but it makes the story easier to read…so yeah. Sorry!!

--

Third person:

Hiei was able to breathe for the first time in a thousand years. Literally. That had been his sentence. One thousand years of being tortured non-stop in the deepest pits of Hell. He had given up hope of it ever stopping nine hundred years ago. But when he was starting to get used to the non-stop pain, it vanished. He took in a deep breath, and found it fresh, and pollution free.

He stood up, and found all his limbs full working, and no feelings of soreness whatsoever. This was particularly strange, because he saw with his own eyes the mutilation of every inch of his body, that would miraculously heal itself once torn beyond recognition so that the process could begin again.

He looked to survey his surroundings, and found the place vaguely familiar, as if he had been here before in a long forgotten life. A young baby was sitting behind a desk, staring at him, and if Hiei hadn't have known better, would've thought it was contemplating on speaking.

"Your sentence has finally been served," the baby spoke to him. Apparently, Hiei didn't know any better.

"Do you remember me at all?" The baby questioned him. Hiei cautiously shook his head, wondering if this was a trick the demons of Hell had cooked up for him, letting him think he was free, then snatching him back down again. But as soon as he had that thought, a trace of a memory flew through his mind. Just as quickly as it had come, it vanished, but it left Hiei even more confused.

The baby stared at hiei intensely, guessing at what was happening, "You are starting to remember, aren't you?"

Hiei wasn't sure, since he had no idea what he was supposed to be remembering, and was still suspicious of the whole thing. But then, lake a wave crashing to the shore, Hiei's memories came flooding back to him, so fast and so overwhelming, he had to take a seat from the strength and magnitude of it all.

Once he finally gained his bearings again, and had a hold on the situation, he stood up again. He now had his air back. The proud and arrogant Jaganshi he once was, but with the knowledge and regret of one hundred lifetimes. He now looked upon the baby in recognition, and immediately identified him as Koenma.

"I take it you have all of your memories back now?" Koenma questioned. Hiei simply nodded in response to the rhetorical question.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Hiei asked, curious to know why he was being dragged away from his sentence when he was finally getting accustomed and used to the pain. After this brief moment of peace, it would take another thousand years to steel himself to the torture once more.

"I took you away because you are finished. You have served your punishment. There is no need for you to be there anymore," Koenma stated calmly.

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. At first, he nearly pounced on Koenma for playing this sick joke on him. Then he thought that perhaps he did deserve it for all he had done. There was no punishment to low for him after all the wrongs he had committed. But after standing with Koenma for tem minutes in utter silence, the fact began to sink in that maybe this wasn't a joke. Maybe it was for real.

"Are you serious?" Hiei questioned unbelievingly, still waiting for the floor and walls to melt away, revealing the fire and polluted air, and the only room he had seen in the last thousand years.

"Yes, I am. I would not joke about this with you Hiei. Would you like to know where you are heading to now?" Koenma questioned patiently. He could only guess the horrors the demons had put him through in Hell, and he was willing to give Hiei his time to come to grips with the fact that he was free.

Hiei looked up at Koenma, still doubting it, but decided to hesitantly answer, "Yes." He sincerely hoped it would not just be another version of Hell, or somewhere even worse, no matter how deserving he was.

"You are going to your own little slice of paradise. It is reserved for the Rekai Tentei and their friends. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara are there. They all died and have been sent there. Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina are also there. They are all waiting for you," Koenma answered, watching the wonder spread across Hiei's face.

"Even Mukuro is waiting for you, Hiei." Koenma said, even softer than before.

Hiei sank to the ground once more. How could he be so lucky? He didn't deserve this. He was going to Heaven? And he would get to see those he cared about once more…They were all waiting for him. What had he done in his entire lifetime to deserve this? How could he have managed to be rewarded the greatest gift he could think of receiving? Surely there must be some mistake. He decided to voice that opinion.

"Surely, there must be some mistake?" Hiei finally questioned. His voice was filled with awe, but fear also. Even though Koenma could see him preparing himself for denial, there was still hope in his eyes, praying this was not some mistake.

"No, Hiei. This was no mistake. Even though you may not think it yourself. You have earned this Hiei. Every time you fought along side you friends, and stood up for your sister, and protected those you cared for most, you proved yourself worthy. We all make mistakes Hiei, and while yours were bigger than others, you have more than made up for it. Who am I to punish you anymore for things you did that were out of your control, or mistakes you made that you regret more than any person I have ever seen? You are free now Hiei," Koenma explained to Hiei, calmly and patiently.

Hiei looked up, and tried to find a reason to argue, but found he didn't want to.

He looked up and whispered, for the first time in his life and afterlife, "Thank you."

Koenma merely nodded in acknowledgement, and summoned one of his workers to show hiei the way to paradise.

"Goodbye Hiei. May you be happy and free like you were always meant to be. Oh, and tell the others I said hi," Koenma told Hiei as an unfamiliar ferry girl led him away.

As an afterthought, Koenma whispered, "And who knows. Maybe I'll join you guys after another millennia or two. I really do miss her…" Hiei's sensitive ears picked it up, but he made no comment on it, and didn't really care to spare mush thought on who the mystery girl was. He was still in to much anxiety and anticipation to think on it.

A part of him was still second guessing all of this, knowing it was to good to be true, and just waiting for it all to end. But another part of him knew it was not a joke. This was real, and it was happening now.

"Your place is just through this door, sir," the ferry girl whispered to him, mindful of the fact that he was probably jumpy and suspicious. She walked away, and left him there, standing in front of the door.

It was in front of this door that all of his doubts and fear began to seize him. Had they all truly forgiven him? What if they didn't want him? What if they kicked him out? Would Koenma put him back in Hell?

Hiei didn't know how long he stood outside, letting his worries overtake him. He didn't know how he managed to find the strength to look up with determination in his eyes. He didn't know how he managed to find the courage to push open the door. He didn't know how he managed to find the resolve to step in. And he didn't know how the door closed magically behind him.

All he knew was that now he was finally in Heaven. He looked around, and everyone was turned to see him, and was now smiling happily at his arrival.

Keiko was there, and she looked at hiei with so much love, and Hiei was happy to say that he could feel the affection he felt for her rise up inside of him.

Kuwabara was there, and Hiei was actually glad to see him, exactly as e remembered him, and Hiei did not want to change anything about him.

Yukina was there, and she was crying, but no tear gems fell, as she looked at Hiei, and saw her long lost brother, truly, for the first time.

Yusuke was there, and Hiei saw that he had the same boyish and gentle carefree attitude, but was still ready for any fight, which Hiei would be happy to supply for him.

Kurama was there, and Hiei was able to simply enjoy the fact that the kitsune was genuinely happy to see him there, and looked forward to share the friendship they once had with each other again.

Botan was there, and she was looking at Hiei with such pure joy, that Hiei could not even begin to comprehend, and was so grateful to see the forgiveness welling in her eyes.

Hiei smiled at all of his friends, taking in what he loved about each one of them. He smiled back, and allowed himself to laugh and cry with joy, and freed himself from all worry for the first time in his existence.

And then, from behind a tree, stepped the most beautiful creature Hiei had ever set eyes on. She was slender and graceful, but seemed to glow with confidence. Her stature suggested she once held great power, and was a very proud being. Her eyes were a calm blue sea, which could change into a massive hurricane if her wrath was summoned.

Hiei stared at her in awe. His friends parted for him as he slowly walked towards her, and she moved closer to him as well.

"Mukuro," he whispered. But as soon as her name was uttered, it was as if all walls were torn down, and ultimate happiness was at last attained.

They were now both running at each other, shouting the other's name. When they finally reached each other, they crashed with full force, and fell to the ground embracing, and clutching at the other desperately, while kissing the other.

They were both murmuring to the other, Hiei always saying something like 'I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me'. Mukuro would always answer back, 'I already have', and would also whisper 'I missed you so much' and 'Don't ever leave me again'.

No one knows how much time they spent on the ground, before they finally stood up, and joined their friends in everlasting peace and happiness. But trivial things such as 'Time' and 'Hatred' and other worldly things like that that never really matter in the end were nonexistent to them.

All that mattered to this group of friends was each other.

--

A/N – Such a corny ending, I know. But so my other HM fic was kind of sad, so, yeah. I figured I'd make up for it in this one. So I rather like how this turned out! I hope you did! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease R&R and tell me if you liked it or not! Pretty please? With cheese on top?? (I lurv cheese!) lol

PS- I'll get around to editing it later, but tonight, I'm just going to post it and be done with it!

-DD


End file.
